


Other Friends

by Dolly56



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Family, Inspired by Music, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolly56/pseuds/Dolly56
Summary: One of fellow readers send a gift to me so wanna give them one too!
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Fukukado Emi | Ms. Joke, Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor/Todoroki Rei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Other Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ewq1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/gifts).



> One of fellow readers send a gift to me so wanna give them one too!

Toshinori stared up at the clear cloudy sky as Inko set up the picnic with Rei and Emi helping.

Enji, Yamada and Aizawa walked over to him. "What time are Izuku and Shoto coming?" Yamada asked as they all sat down.

The blond hero was about to answer when he Izuku and Shoto climing up the grassy green hill behind them were Toyua, Natous and Fuyumi.

Rei waved over to them. "Just in time! Everyone come and sit the picnic is ready!"

Yamada jumped up and ran ahead to take his spot. "Finally I'm starving!"

With everyone now seated did they eat, after a few minutes Toshinori laid down onto the grass.

He picked a flower and handed it to his wife, getting a kiss on cheek in return.

The wind breeze through his hair. "I want everything to stay exactly like this and never change."

Inko and rest nodded. "Agree." Aizawa said with a smile on his face.

"Uh huh." Toyua chuckled along with his siblings.

Izuku sighed happily. "Same here."

Emi turned over to Enji. "I wonder how the future looked like? I hope we stay like this forever."

Suddenly a huge shadow covered the sun, everyone stared up and their eyes widen.

Floating above them was a gaint injector with red liquid inside, but what caught them off guard was the shadowy figure standing on top.

"Are you Toshinori Yagi!" It yelled towards them.

The small turn to their friend. Toshinori answered unsure. "Um...Yes?"

They didn't notice the person smiling wickedly at them. "Perfect."

Without warning the person took out a horn and blew it making the injector to inster into the ground.

The hill crack a bit as showing the red liquid flow trough, Inko and the rest caught them before they could fall.

The figure jumped down from the top to the middle of the injector, now close up they can make out who it was.

The figure was man with short black messy hair, black grey eyes and bangs under them. He was wearing a dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants and shoes.

A smirked appeared on his face. "Well, well, well, well! Lemme get a look at the menagerie!"

He stared down onto the group, his finger pointing at Enji. "You must be the Todoroki's."

He looked over at Aizawa. "You must be Aizawa Shouta and your wife Emi. That means that your Yamada Hizashi."

His eyes glared at Toshinori and his family. "And Toshinori, wow, she took you with her! Isn't that just swell?"

All eyes were on the injector, seeing this the man laughed and slam his hand on it. "Like it? It's my little toy that is gonna put an end to all of yours happily ever after, once and for all!"

Immediately Toshinori step in front of the group. "Whoa, whoa! This has gotta be a misunderstanding, in case you haven't heard, we've established peace across the-. "

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard." The man interrupted rolling his eyes before glancing back at Toshinori. "I've had your little message to the world on **_LOOP!_** "

The man began smiled insanely with frowning eyes. "I just love that part, where Nana spends the rest of her days on this _**nowhere**_ town with a bunch of **_nobodies_**!"

He jumped down and pushed Toyua towards Enji who got track with Rei falling behind. _"That's right, I heard the story over and over again!"_

The man dash over to Toshinori spooking him when the mad man jumped right in front of him. _"Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends!"_

He then grab Emi arm, spun her around threw her toward Aizawa and Yamada. _"That's right, I heard the story, don't really like how it ends."_

Natous and Izuku charge towards him from both sides but at the last minute the man jumped up making them to crash into each other. _"What did she say about me? What did she say?"_

The man snuck behind Inko and Shoto pushing them to the ground, he chuckled. _"What did you do without me? What did you do?"_

He yanked Fuyumi then tossed her to Toyua and her parents making them to fall again. _"Did you play games without me? What did you play?"_

Toshinori tried to throw a punch at him but missed and pointed at Toshinori. _ **"Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?!"**_

The man pulled out a rope and tossed it over the group and yanked them together. _"That's right, I heard the story over and over again!"_

They all hit one of the legs of the injector letting the rope around them to fall off as the man pulled back. _"Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends~"_

Standing up Enji glared at the man. "He's running circles around us!"

"I'm rusty, give me a break!" Emi complained as Rei helped her.

The others followed, Toshinori groaned. "Wait...that man looks familiar..."

Thus caught Izuku's attention. "You know him, dad? Can you tell us who he is?"

One of the man's eye twitch while glaring with hate.

 ** _"Who am I?! Who am I?! What are you even saying?!"_** He shouted walking halfway before stopping.

Pointing at himself, he yelled. _"I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!"_

He pulled out a small stick from the bag next to him, clicking in the button on it a huge glowing scythe popped out. _"Let's play another game, this time I get to win!"_

Swing it around he pointed at them. **_"Lives on the line! Winner takes all! Ready or not!"_**

He ran to them. **_"Let's begin!"_**

Jumping up he swung it, hitting the Todoroki family in one go. All of them fell to the ground, rushing over Inko checked them but found no injuries.

 _"Oh, that's right, I heard the story, don't really like how it ends!"_ He laughed while smiling. 

Swinging it again he managed to hit the others until it was just Toshinori and his family. _"Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends!"_

Toshinori pushed Inko and his son behind for them to escape. "Go, I'll hold him off!"

But as soon as they ran the man appeared right in front of them. Inko and Izuku ran back to Toshinori, the man raised his scythe. _"Her other friends!"_

Toshinori watched with horror as the scythe went through them before Inko and Izuku fell to ground unconscious.

With rage Toshinori actived his quirk, now showing his hero form. **_"THAT'S ENOUGH!"_**

"What's wrong All Might? Did I struck a nerve?" The man giggled.

Toshinori speed to him and yanked it. "I want you to remember my name." The man smirked as Toshinori slashed him down the middle.

"The name is Kotarou. Don't forget then again they would." He snarled before fainting.

Toshinori kneeled to the ground, and put down the scythe.

He stared at the injector then at unconscious man. "What did he they would?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! ❤


End file.
